1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a camera employing a charged coupled device (CCD).
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many such cameras are available, however, very few are sensitive to particular wavelengths. For example, there is a need to provide a camera for use in the design and manufacture of optical communications high wavelength infra-red systems, but very few cameras which are sensitive to the wavelengths at which such systems work are presently available. The cameras that are available are usually bulky and expensive, making their application in many environments at best impractical, and at worst impossible.
The present invention may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.